Souls
by lookingdown
Summary: this is crazy though…you don't know why but all the sudden you're sad enough to cry. it's been too long and your body just need the relief. so you let go. and just during that minute you feel safe again, like nothing happened. tears run down your cheeks. it's the most beautiful thing you've seen in a while. the most scary also.
1. Souls - Chapter 1

this is crazy though…you don't know why but all the sudden you're sad enough to cry. it's been too long and your body just need the relief. so you let go. and just during that minute you feel safe again, like nothing happened. tears run down your cheeks. it's the most beautiful thing you've seen in a while. the most scary also. you have to be strong. you can't let go. but right now, nothing matters. you're crying and your heart is pumping through your veins. you feel it. in your brain. you're in a bliss. a peaceful bliss. you're not even calling for help. you know she will come. for you. like the air field your lung. you can feel it. and you cry more. like it's possible. because you can't imagine her seeing you like that. saving you. again. but, wait, who are you waiting for exactly. you can't remember who you are waiting for. is it your death ? is it her ? your head is buzzing. you try to concentrate. who is she again.

and it start all over again. the memory. the flashback. you hear this voice. again. the same sentence. the warning. "don't go there, please. just wait for backups. please…" this is her voice. stuck like that. again. forever. you wish it's not going be the last thing you've heard from her. and then you blackout. darkness. free me. release the pain.

"_get up._" someone is talking to you. far away.

"_i said 'GET the fuck UP'._ " the voice is yelling now. are you supposed to move ? you are smiling. inside. because it's impossible. physically impossible. even if you've wanted to.

"_so, i'll see i have to do all the work here._" the voice is coming. near you. inside of you.

you feel it. hands searching for you. gripping your arm to pull you up. you can't stand. your eyes are still closed. your gravity center can't help. but the hands you're feeling suddenly became more. two persons now. holding you.

hands let you fall. in a chair. you suppose.

"_fucking cop. i hope we'll get ride of you soon._" the voice is in your ears. in your head. you're thinking that it won't be long. indeed.

"_let me alone with her._" something's weird. you don't recognize the voice from earlier. it push your curiosity. now you even consider opening your eyes. but can you ?

"_i see you're awake. well, thank you Detective. it's been a while since I've see these beautiful eyes of yours._" so soft it hurts.

you doubt been strong enough for this. tough enough against him. your strength is failing you. you can't even remember if you were strong once.

and then it hits you. more painfully than everything. you can't believe that this feels more real than the cuts and bruises on your body. where is she ? it's a question. it's more hurtful than death itself. you wish your life could end right here. right now.

"_as you know, or may not…_" the sarcastic voice starts again… "_i am Charles Hoyt._"

for a few seconds you look into these eyes and you feel relieved. because they are dead. empty. looking at you. their expression doesn't reach you. you feel your blood flooding faster as you think of it. and the more you're thinking, the more you feel alive. again. deep inside you may want to fight. is that it ? this is your only secure fact. are you aware of what is going on ? are you dreaming ? looking in these empty shadows eyes and finding your courage again ?

your relief doesn't last. it starts. again. the first hit is the only one you'll remember. it's so unexpected that you faint. right here.

it has only takes a minute to make you believe you were brave and then to break you.

…

you don't wake up. you're lost between reality and dream. you don't know where you are. you don't know if you can trust yourself with what you see. you're asking yourself again. and again. and again. is this reality. you're cold. no. you're not. you're hot. in fact, you're burning. no. you're cold. definitively. so cold it burns you. you can feel every vertebra in your spine. your life column. is it still alive. are you ?

you can't reach the sitting position. you try but you fail. so, you have no choice. you lay here. curled. like an unborn child. maybe you're not born yet. this is a classic nightmare you guess. dreaming that you're not actually real. dreaming that you don't exist. dreaming that you're dead.

how long does it last ? how long before you die ? how long your body will endure the torture ? and since how long your soul has been floating above you ? you can almost touch it. but what intrigues you the most is that it speaks to you. yes. with words you can ear. like real real. "_don't give up. don't you dare leave me ok ? hey ! focus. on me. please. jane. don't give up. fight. fight. right. right there._"

and then it's all black again. but the same sound again. "_don't. give. up. don't. leave. me. i don't care how hard it's for you. just don't. i don't care. fight._"

it calls you. "_stay here with me. we're strong together. yes. yes. yes. yes._"

eyes still closed.

the rain hits you. hard. heavy. strong. rain. you wish you can smile. and without realizing it, you're smiling. you can't tell how this rain makes you happy. the 180 degrees turn is brutal. you understand that it's not rain. it has stop. it's not hard anymore. you shake. no. your body is shaking. trembling. everywhere. you can't see your soul anymore. has it left ? you can't even process being sad. you're too tired for that. so you're gone do the thing you've done the best lately. lay here. wait for the end.

but that's not the plan. indeed, you don't know what the plan is but you're moving.

eyes still closed. "_you're never going to open them again, are you ?_"

…

according to your plan, you have to be somewhere. or nowhere. if you consider opening your eyes you'll see. you'll be somewhere. or nowhere. this is not so scary after all. the fatigue submerges you. overwhelms you. _fight. here. rest. rest. rest._ your soul again. pleading you. with another mantra.

…

there. here you go again.

"_come on. come back. come back._"

fuck. can this pain be overcome ? fuck.

you need to get up. you need to feel your legs. you're scared. not to death. because you might actually be dead. but you need to feel your body. especially your legs. you need to get up.

as it has been enough, you get up. right here. like that. is it that simple ? _oh my._ you're up. you're up. like really and fully up. oh my. you're moving. you're walking. _oh my !_

and then you look. down. to your legs.

the wake up call is awful. horrific. your waking up is dreadful. a cold sweat everywhere. on your body. everywhere. down to your legs. you can feel it right ? _can i feel it ? is it just my imagination ?_

it hits you. you are speaking to yourself again. wait. again ? does it mean that you've been doing that before ? when ? why ?

you don't understand. your mind is everywhere and nowhere. at the same time. you wish you can lay here forever. sleeping. your sleep can bring answers. you don't want to fight. but your body does not sees it like that. he's already waking up. you're waking up. no. not now. not like that. no. too late. your mouth. your throat. trying to swallow. your mouth. your throat. dry. swallowing nothing. the sound goes into your ears. swallowing nothing. your body orders you to open your eyes. orders you to see. to see it by yourself. to connect your mind. to understand. the need of opening you eyes is reaching back. yes, your body can do that. yes. let it. please. the weight. your eyelids weight tons. your eyes are glued. seems like that. _i can't. i can't. sorry._

you let go. but again your body takes the best over you. and it's fuzzy. bright. and fuzzy. white. too bright.

"_come on. come back. come back._"

_i can. yes. yes !_ you can almost hear your joy. so, your body has decided to go alone. without your mind obviously. because you are smiling. no. you outline a smile. _that's it. i can. yes._

…

now. your eyes are open. _is this real ?_ questioning again.

the brightness that you felt earlier seems fake. because it's quite dark in here. right. gloomy. dark. there is light though. here. do you see it ? can you see ?

you don't know what to process first…you're lost. thirsty. worn. torn. you're uncomfortable.

"_jane…jane…i know. i know. it's scary. jane. please. calm down. jane. please. jane. here._

_can you see ? jane…can you see me ?_"

this voice. you brain works. fast. for your relief. for your own sake. it's hers. _can i trust it ?_ you want to get up. again. you want to stand. and you want to scream. out. loud. that's not funny anymore. you don't like this trick. _get way !_ far. you're tired.

like something is reading your mind, you're feeling it. you're holding something. no. no you're not. something is holding you. _is it my hand ?_ something is holding your hand. no. nothing is holding you. somebody is. someone is. maura is.

a face is bending. over you. over your eyes. you brain try to keep up. to record. everything. it can be a dream. or a nightmare. you don't know anything anymore. but this face. her face. your body can remember it. everywhere. and it connect. everything connect. your mind and your body connect. for the first time. again. you come at the surface. you are born. again.

this makes sense. and you faint.

"_see you. soon._"

…

you are going through hell. and you keep going.

it's the only thing you know. going through. whatever it's like. whatever it looks like. whatever it is. hell. maybe. yes. for sure. you are going through.

cause when it all ends. you. are. there. finish.

you need. more. time

…

how long before you can say a word ? just one…

_maura._

it's in your mind. it's in your body. in your heart. in your throat. in your chest. in your mouth. on your lips.

freedom. your voice is free.

_maura._

your pain feels like nothing. compare to that.

_maura._

you can go on. and on. and on. on. on. just like that.

_maura._

remember this day. remember it. and remember me. saying it. over. over. and over again.

_maura._

you want to scream.

you just can't say it.

can't even whisper it.

…

"_hey there jane._

_don't worry about it. let your eyes closed._

_i'm by your side._

_trust me._

_it's what you do to me._

_come on._

_hey there jane._

_hey there jane._

_it's what you do to me._

_be sure i'm here. i'll be here._

_hey there jane._

_when you'll open your eyes._

_you're so beautiful._

_on my side._

_hey there pretty._

_hey there jane._"

…

it seems to you like you've been dreaming. you're not. you have to get used to that. like a new start. this is not fake. this is not a weird fucked up dream. you're in now. you're you. you're one. you're here. you want everything.

right here. where maura is holding you.

it's complicated. you used to think that you missed her. in reality you missed the memories. not the person. because now she is here. it's different. everything is different. even though you can't allow yourself to dream. you're not a dreamer anymore.

"_hey there jane._

_hey sleeping beauty._"

you doubt you're looking beautiful. but it's been said so quietly that you want to believe. try. harder. and when you have tried enough, you open your eyes. you decided to give it a chance. and you can't process what you see. there is too much for you. first the others pairs of eyes. three if you could calculate right. so, six eyes. three people. makes sense. ok. now, something is preventing you to breath normally. what is this ? fuck. are you still been strangled by someone ? your throat is on fire. your lung are about to explode. you feel trapped. your pulse start to raise. you're start panicking. but then, you heard her voice.

"_jane. just listen to me. please. the doctor here is about to remove the tube you have in your throat up to your lungs so you can breath by yourself._

_jane. can you relax. for me. just a little bit. it's going to be uncomfortable. but i promise it's for your own good. please. jane. try. for me._"

you see someone looking down at you. you don't know this face. hands approaching you. you feel something being unwrap on your cheek and on your neck. and then you see the hands coming back near your mouth. softly. they are working on something flexible. something plastic. and then you feel it. down. in your body. moving. away. being bring out. pulling out. you see the hands working. like magic. except it hurts inside. a lot. you don't make a sound. you remember the voice. you focus. try. for me. and, in what feels like hours, you're free. free and scared at the same time. because you can't find you breath. you are not breathing. what is this fucking nightmare ? you start panicking again. your eyes growing. you're looking everywhere. anywhere. like you're going to find some air. but nothing happened. your mouth is still wide open. this is worst than everything you know. than everything you've been through. you're dying. it feels like it last forever.

eyes. you look in front of you and you see them. you want to say something but you still can't breath. you feel nothing coming inside. eyes. you fix them. they are going to give you the answer. fix them and go. slow. with them. slow.

"_there you go._"

"_hey there. jane._"

your lungs are full. it's been a matter of seconds but in your mind it had last forever. your lungs are full and your mouth is still open. your eyes too. fixing the same pair in front of you. the answer is simple. the body knows how to work. with or without you. yours has decided to work. you're on automatic. your body is working again. you are breathing. it feels strange. kind of proud and hurt at the same time. you wish you can jump but you're in pain. body and mind have to work together again.

…

it takes time. it's going to take a long time.

time. time. time. the same word. over and over again. how long have you been awake ? you don't know. you don't remember time. you're timeless. maybe time doesn't exist…

…

the next thing you're aware is that you're moving. you're moving. no. you're not. but something is moving for you. oh. yes. you're rolling. no. again, something is for you. your bed. your bed is rolling. right. _where to ?_ that's the question you want to ask. you open your eyes. like it's enough, like she has heard the question.

"_we're moving you upstairs. you don't need to be in reanimation anymore._"

you hear a little joy but fear at the same time. you don't understand why. is it really you questioning ?

_why ?_

"_you're doing better. and you don't need those machines breathing for you anymore. you're doing good. jane._"

you feel a peaceful hand on your forehead.

you're in a room. it surprises you but you don't fall asleep right away. your eyes are wide open. and you need to speak. you need to say something to her. you need to let her know that you're back. that you're much more alive than it seems. that your body is just a small part of what you're feeling. so, you try.

_maura…_

_maura._

"_hey. hey there jane…_"

_hey maura._

"_how do you feel jane ?_"

_more alive than i can even imagine…i guess…_

"_your body is alive and you seem reactive. that's a good sign._"

_that's just what i said maura !_ except that you didn't said it. because you can't.

"_ok. you might be tired. go back to sleep sleeping beauty. i'll be right there. if you need anything. when you wake up. anytime. just rest. please. jane._"

"_mmm…m ?_" your throat hurt so much that you have to focus not to faint another time. be strong. ask her. you. can. forget the pain. forget your suffering mouth. deal with it. ask. her.

"_yes jane ?_"

"_hhhhow…lo…lo..long…?_" it seems like you've take an hour to ask that. and your not even sure it's coherent. or understandable.

"_all the time. i'm going to stay with you, all the time._"

you know how much it must have took for maura to answer a "non-question". because your question could have been anything. how long have i been here ? how long have you been here ? how long have i been asleep ? how long have i stayed in that nightmare in this basement ? how long will i be staying here ? how long before i can't feel any pain ? how long before i can walk out of that room ? how long before i heal ? how long before i can go back to my feet ? to my life ? how long…?

she choose to answer a unique one. _how long are you going to stay here ?_ this is maura. this is your maura. you smile. yes. you're definitely smiling this time.

"_… maur._"

you can almost see the tears.

"_see you soon jane._"

you're in a haze but you hear it. so flawless that it put you through sleep a bit more easily. next to you.

"_i love you._"

…


	2. Souls - Chapter 2

you're on alert. you have to run. escape. fast. if you can. a force is pushing you. flee. _run off._

you're out. in a valley. sunny. bright. and hot. a vague of heat hitting you. you like the feeling. you want it to last. but it stop abruptly. and it's dark again. or not. you're not sure. where are you again ? you don't remember. you run. there are stars. you run. you run. you're moving forward. that's it. move. forward. look up. sky. dark. with stars. it shines. there is hope. how can it be so dark and so hopeful at the same time ? you're still running. _am i running because i want to escape or because i want to get lost ?_

you're on alert. it's a mixed up feeling. you're feeling right. and weak. all mixed together. you wish you can be out again. in the sunny valley. you sigh. you're running. you want to feel exhausted. you have to. you're running.

…

the pain is barely unbearable. unsustainable. and most of all, unbelievable. it's everywhere. and nowhere at the same time. it makes you want to be in coma again. you want to sleep and you can't. you can't. because the pain is everywhere. it irradiates from you.

the suffering. you know what it is. at least you understood what it was. you're living it now. and this suffering is quite inexplicable. to anyone who haven't physically suffer. you think it's going to kill you a second time. you wish it could.

by the time you're thinking it can't be worst, a bunch of white coats appears. leading by an old man. maybe not old. white hair. right. a man with white hair. and you know. before it officially starts. the suffering is coming back. your body is tensed up. waiting for the pain. and your brain is off. you wonder how it's possible. _maybe too much pain ?_ maybe it's best for now. you close your eyes briefly. and the suffer begins :

"_so, jane, how are you today ?_" soft voice. old man with white hair.

"_i see that you're breathing almost normally. your lungs are almost doing their best work, considering what they have been through. but you're going to need respiratory therapy nonetheless._"

pause. long. cold. your body is still waiting. your mind off. you don't know if you're suppose to speak. you nod. a little. enough to be understood you guess.

"_i doubt, however, that anybody has spoke to you about the other parts of your body. about your injuries. or about your medical condition._" the voice is hesitant. for a while you wonder if the man talking to you is a real doctor. and then you realize. of course he is. but after all he also is a human. and your condition must be so serious that it even makes him hesitates. can you blame him ? maybe not.

"_i'm sorry, how rude am i. i haven't introduce myself. let me start again. sorry. i'm Doctor Devinsons. you're in my unit. on the 5th floor of the Massachusetts General Hospital, the Surgical Intensive Care Unit. we moved you from the Emergency Medicine Unit just after that they remove your intubation tube. but it's a long process and you're here because we don't know for sure that you're not going to need it again. so we prefer to be safe. before i start explaining others things and examine you, may i ask your permission for the interns to stay in the room ?_"

you nod. _why not ? after all, i'm a medical case and they have to learn at some point_. but it still makes you shiver. because you know that you're weak. you understand that fully now. and you don't want them to see you. to see your broken body. but you also know that it's important. for them. you've learned your job too back then. and you entered many life. sometimes without asking permission. the doctor don't miss your hesitation.

"_please understand that you can ask them to leave anytime you want. if you don't feel comfortable._"

you're uncomfortable right now. but the pain in your body is causing it. you're suffering. a lot. you don't know where to start. you don't know to which part of your body thinking first. and you feel cold. so cold. before you know it, Dr Devinsons has his hand on your forehead. and he's checking one of the machine on your side.

"_you have fever. i'll be right back._" alone. with 6 people. alone. silent. silence everywhere.

"_ok jane. i'm going to put this IV liquid bag which contains medication for fever to your intravenous therapy. it's going to make you feel dizzy a little bit and you're certainly going to drift off. so you're better relax and don't fight sleep if you can. and get as much rest as you can. it's better if i come back tomorrow. to talk to you again. is that ok ?_"

"_yes_". raspy, tense voice. completely stuck. but he nods.

and then you hear it. the 'so-much-distinctively-maura' footstep. and her voice.

"_no. i'm not leaving until i got to see her._"

firm. determined. knowing. so maura like. you smile. a little. just enough for the doctor to see it and turn around. inviting maura to enter the room.

"_hello Doctor Isles_."

"_hello Doctor Devinsons. how are you ?_ "

"_i was about to leave jane. i give you 5 minutes here and we can speak after if you want. i'll be in my office._"

"_thanks a lot doctor. i'll be right there._"

"_i'll see you tomorrow jane._"

you nod. almost shyly. and wait for him and the interns to leave.

finally. 5 minutes. the pain can wait. you can handle it a little more. because she's here.

"_maura_".

first time. again. entire life. entire name.

…

your throat in on fire. your lungs are on fire. your mouth is on fire. it's so painful to speak. but you have to try. you need to try. you don't have a choice. this is your first step. this is the beginning all over again.

"_t…t…ttt_".

you can't. you're in pain. you're not able to be understood. you can't speak. you're stuck inside. and it's worst than the physical pain.

maura knows. like she always does. how could she do this ? she walks outside for a while and come back. she approaches you. shy. hesitant. like she doesn't know what to do anymore. crazy. it doesn't last. hopefully.

she is by your side. it feels like the best medicine you can have. you wish you can take a "maura-pill". and make this room, this hospital and your body disappear.

fingers are on your lips. _i can die now_. then you feel it. cold. so cold. so so so cold. ice. burning ice. a pinch of ice. melting in your mouth. so slow. so cold. you memorize the way it does inside. in the back of your mouth. down to your throat. into your stomach.

"_jane, are you alright ?_"

you hear the concern. you open your eyes. you didn't realize they were closed before. you nod. you closed your eyes weakly. maura knows. like she always does. she understands. she fills your mouth with another pinch. this one is more painful though. it's cold. so cold. ice. it burns. like you whole body. your eyes stay closed a little longer this time.

"_that's all i'm giving you today._"

you wish you can speak. loud. tell her. _please stay. don't leave me. alone. please. maura. it's so much better with you. everything is better. even the pain. please._

"_i'm going to see Doctor Devinsons. i'll come back tomorrow jane._"

she laid her hand lightly on your side. on your arm. unconsciously her hand descends down to yours. before it hits her. you have your intravenous here. on this hand. she removes hers quickly. it's like a nightmare. you want to scream. _STAY_.

"_rest well jane. goodnight. i love you._"

she's out.

"_t..t…tth….tt..han…..ks_."

…

your daemons are here. they will always be. you don't have to said it. it's enrolled in your eyes henceforth. they're going to live with you. and no, you won't lived with them. they're going to live inside of you. lurking. buried. hiding. waiting. showing eventually.

they're going to scared people. freak them out. but, weirdly enough, you don't care. you couldn't care less. that's bad enough your body is broken. you don't need to think about your soul right now. this can wait. you're trying to be convincing. for who exactly ? you're broken. alone. your body is nothing anymore. however you know they're going to control you.

but right now you have others things in your mind. you don't even have the courage to look down. you couldn't even if you wanted to. deep down, nevertheless, you know. you're going to make your body work. one day. you have to. it has to be functional again. this is the only thing you're going to allow you. going back to your feet. and decide after what to do with it.

you don't care how long it's gonna take. but your body will heal. _become stronger if you can. and then you'll see. what to do._

…

"_when they're going to agree that you're not going to need anymore surgery, they'll be able to transfer you in the Medical Intensive Care Unit._"

maura is here. you haven't hear her enter the room. but she is by your side. you have lost the count of the days. or nights. is it tomorrow already ? day. night. and then day and night. nights and days.

she's here. by my side. you have to say it loud in your head to make you believe it. to make it real.

"_you've been staring at me jane…but did you heard what I just said ?_" maura is questioning your understandings. you nod. and smile. the best you can.

"_ok, good. that's a really good news. it means you're healing_."

"_yeah…ggg..good_" you whisper. inside you're shaking. you're terrified. you're scared. but for the first time, maura doesn't notice it.

"_i'm sorry i have to go jane. but i'll come back tomorrow. be sure of it pretty_" maura says near your ear. you feel her breath on your skin. you shiver. she takes three steps back. she seems tired. you can't blame her. you're the reason of it. the reason she hasn't sleep or eat or take care of herself. you feel selfish. you're in pain but you're causing more pain. again. you can't bare it.

…

you're cold. you tremble. you look at your hands, trying to suppress the shaking. looking at them doesn't help at all. if it's possible it makes it worst. fuck fuck fuck. fuck. this situation is fucked up. you realize you're curled up between the medical bed and the wall. you wish you weren't here anymore. you wish your hands will stop shaking. next thing you know, nurses are everywhere.

you were ready. so ready. you used your left hand again. you pulled out the IV. the one in your right arm. and the big one in your neck.

…

"_NO WAY. i'm taking her with me. i don't care. i'm a doctor after all. and she's my wife._"

silence. cold. resigned.

"_i'll sign everything you want._"

…

your right arm aches. if you were sure that you could have take it all with your IV you would have done it. but it's still here. securely hanged to your body. and it aches. like hell. it makes your body feels weak. and the truth hits you. _i am weak_.

"_do you need something jane ?_" the question from maura is simple. yet so distant.

"_are you in pain ? do you need more medicine ? do I have to call the doctor ?_"

you nod. you feel helpless again. a baby has more reason than you to be taking cared of. you wish you could fly. you wish you couldn't see the hurting in maura's eyes. you wish to disappear. again. you're nowhere and everywhere at the same time. you wish something and its contrary all in one. you shudder. you don't who to be anymore. you don't know who you are. you are nobody. you deserve nothing. or maybe you're somebody. you deserve something.

maura comes back. Dr Davinsons on her feet. drugs makes their way in your system. you're sleeping and awake. weird. even though you know the feeling now. maura's eyes. that's the last image before you drift off to sleep.

…

milliseconds. seconds. minutes. hours. days. weeks.

your brain has blacked out. everything. until you can take it. until you can embrace your condition. it's a survival processes. you know it. but you can't help the feeling of having failed. lamentably. your body is sore but it's your mind that's going to kill you. you wish your brain had stop also. but it can't. you wouldn't be her if it had.

…

the way her hands are on you. so soft. gentle. carrying. protective. you hold your breath because you think it's going to help you memorize the moment. the touch. but it does the complete opposite. instead she squeezes you quickly. so quickly you jump a little. not because you're afraid but because you're surprised.

"_sorry_" she said "_i may have think you were stopping breathing again…sorry, it scared me. sorry i scared you_."

silence. there is the chair next to you. you hope your eyes are telling her what you can't. _SIT. PLEASE_. and it does.

"_Dr Davinsons called and said that you were awake._" she speak while sitting. "_you're doing better. physically speaking. that's good._"

you want to smile but you can't. her sweet smile just bring tears to your eyes. despite what you made her endure. god, that woman is unreal, she can't be. it leaves a strange taste in your mouth. her sweetness brings the taste of shame. again. you feel not precious enough to be loved. to be taking care of.

"_you're depressed._" not questioning. a statement. "_you need to speak to someone jane. even if it's not me. maybe that would even be better that it isn't me. because i need also to speak to someone. we have to do this. i have to do this. and you too._ " her tone is calm but the sentence is shaky by the end.

"_together_". the one word that come out of your mouth. it's not a question either. it's a statement.

the moment this as come through your lips, you can see that you're not the only teary one in the room. she nods. "_yes. of course. together jane_."

like that it is. everyone can see you. she's the only one to see in you. you want to smile and you can. you will. just to see hers. _STAY._

"_maur…_" you whisper, drifting off to sleep again "_stay…_"

…

…

_AN : thanks a lot for the review (wow...that was...nice !), the follo-wings (!) and favorites. thank you._


End file.
